<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sterek One Shot #1 by DomesticatedFeral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839799">Sterek One Shot #1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral'>DomesticatedFeral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, POV Stiles Stilinski, Scott's potato stew, Sterek one shot, based on a quote, sterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this quote I found on Tumblr (incorrect sterek quotes) :<br/>Stiles: Have I ever told you how much I love you?<br/>Derek: ... We aren't getting Burger King.<br/>Stiles: what even is the point of this relationship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sterek One Shot #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost 9 pm, I just finished up today's work as the newly elected sheriff of Beacon County Sheriff's Department. I get in my jeep in try to turn the engine on, nothing. Again, still nothing. I guess I have to take it to the garage. I call the tow truck service and they had already wrapped up the business for today. I call my handsome sourwolf to come and pick me up.</p>
<p>"Der, can you come and pick me up from work?" I said, as soon as he picked up.</p>
<p>"Jeep broke down again?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah," I said.</p>
<p>"Give me 10 minutes." He said.</p>
<p>"Ok," I said, ending the call.</p>
<p>I wait inside the office in the seat closest to the heater as it was the middle of November.</p>
<p>A while later, a car honks outside and it was Derek in his black Chevy Camaro.</p>
<p>I quickly walk outside and get in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>"You look so cute in your uniform." He said.</p>
<p>"I could look even cuter, naked, in bed," I said, smirking.</p>
<p>"Disgusting." A voice said from behind.</p>
<p>I shrieked in surprise.</p>
<p>"Peter! I didn't even know you were in here." I said, looking back.</p>
<p>"Yeah, people tend to not notice my handsome face and sparkling personality." He said, snarkily.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Peter, you are far from having a sparkling personality," Derek said.</p>
<p>"Rude," He said.</p>
<p>"Why is he here?" I asked Derek.</p>
<p>"He needed a lift," Derek said.</p>
<p>"Oh," I said.</p>
<p>We drop Peter off to where ever he said to be dropped off at and Derek began to drive back to his loft.</p>
<p>"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I said.</p>
<p>"Stiles, we aren't getting Burger King." He said.</p>
<p>"What even is the point of this relationship?" I said, slumping down in my seat.</p>
<p>"Scott dropped off some leftovers while you were at work, potato stew," Derek said.</p>
<p>"I love Scott, but honestly, his cooking is not great," I said truthfully.</p>
<p>"But we had burger king yesterday and the day before that as well." Derek said, "I'm sure the potato stew he made is decent."</p>
<p>"Fine," I mumbled.</p>
<p>After a minute of driving, Derek rolls up to a Burger King drive-thru.</p>
<p>"Oh, thanks, babe, I love you so much," I said, joyfully.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Burger King, have you decided your order?" The worker said through the speaker.</p>
<p>"A crispy chicken burger with fries and a cheeseburger along with 2 cokes?" He said looking at me for confirmation.</p>
<p>I nod, excessively.</p>
<p>"So, your order is a crispy chicken burger with fries, a cheeseburger, and 2 cokes in can or bottle?" They said.</p>
<p>"Can," I said to Derek.</p>
<p>"2 Cans." He said to the speaker.</p>
<p>"Alrighty, now drive up to the front to receive your order." They said.</p>
<p>We wait at the front and they quickly give our order and Derek paid, even though, I insisted that I pay.</p>
<p>He drives home and I eat my fries on the way.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you order your nuggets with ranch dressing like you usually do?" I asked him.</p>
<p>"Well, somebody has to eat Scott's extra leftovers that he gave us," Derek said.</p>
<p>He parks the car and we both go up to his loft.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess I could try some potato stew. Just like a little bit." I said.</p>
<p>Derek smiles, "You feel guilty, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Very." I said, walking in and placing the bag of food on the table.</p>
<p>He closes the door and takes Scott's potato stew out the fridge.</p>
<p>"It looks like something ate it and then barfed it, twice." I said, looking at it, "It's all about the taste though, right?"</p>
<p>"Let's just hope you don't get sick after eating this." He said, putting it in the microwave.</p>
<p>I take mine and Derek's burger and coke cans out of the bag and he brings the potato stew to the table with two forks.</p>
<p>"I'm going to eat that first so that dinner can end on a delicious note with the burger," I said, taking a forkful of Scott's weird creation called potato stew and put it in my mouth.</p>
<p>My mouth began to shrivel in the fact that Scott put a shitton of salt, a fuckton of pepper, and other unidentifiable things. Derek also tasted it and began to cough. We both run to the trash and spit Scott's abomination out.</p>
<p>"What the hell was that?" I asked, turning on the tap and washing my mouth.</p>
<p>Derek was in the toilet barfing already.</p>
<p>"That goes in the trash!" Derek said walking out the toilet after his barf session.</p>
<p>He takes the plate and puts the stew in the trash and the plate in the sink. We both sit down to eat our burgers, one thing that will taste like heaven's food.</p>
<p>"Scott learned to cook in the lowest circle of hell, I guess," I said in sarcasm.</p>
<p>"I'm going to send him leftovers from now on," Derek said.</p>
<p>"What are you going to cook? You only know how to make omelets." I asked.</p>
<p>"I'll learn," Derek said, "with the internet."</p>
<p>"Don't pull the same mistake as Scott alright?" I said, taking a sip of coke.</p>
<p>He finished his food faster than I do and heads to get ready for bed.</p>
<p>I finish up and put the empty wrappers in the trash. I go to our room to change out of the uniform to something more comfortable and head to the living room. Derek was already at the couch, in his nightwear which is just a pair of short, flipping through the channels.</p>
<p>"Anything interesting to watch?" I asked sitting down next to him.</p>
<p>"We could watch this random movie that is on HBO right now." He said.</p>
<p>"Sounds good," I said, not caring about the movie, I just wanted to cuddle with him.</p>
<p>He wraps puts his arm around me from behind as I get comfy curling up. As the movie went on, I got sleepier and sleepier. Derek was awake and into the movie. I seemed to fall asleep before the movie ended. Derek turned the TV off and carries me to bed. He gets in bed and before he sleeps, he softly kisses my forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>